Mist of the Sky
by The Mockingjay Rebel
Summary: Primrose Everdeen did not expect to survive the bombing. She most definitely didn't expect to be told that she is part of a race who call themselves 'Demigods'. How will Prim adapt to this new world? And what is the important role Prim is going to play?


The Mist of the Sky

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games OR Percy Jackson**

**We only own OC characters and the plot**

**Prim's POV**

* * *

><p>The only thing I remember before I blacked out was that I was engulfed in fire and my sister, Katniss, was calling my name. Just before that, a boy asked me whether I was Primrose Everdeen. I just had enough strength inside me to nod my head. Then I felt the boy catching me when I fell and my vision went black.<p>

*Timeskip*

I opened my eyes, and I saw a boy and a girl's face. The boy… he had tiny horns on his head and where his feet should have been, there were… hooves. The girl, she had long blond hair, curled like a princess and unforgiving, piercing grey eyes which reminded me of the exact eyes that my sister and my father had shared. As soon as the girl saw that I was awake, she yelled out to the others, "She is awake!"

Alright, where was I? Who are these people and why am I even here? What is this place?

"Sorry if I sound rude or anything, but where am I and who are you? What is this place?" I asked the girl with the blonde hair.

"Oh, my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is Camp Half-Blood, a place where Demigods train. "said Annabeth.

"Demigods? What's that?" I asked.

"It means that you're half mortal and half god." she explained

"Me? A Half god? You got to be kidding. I am Primrose Everdeen, from District Twelve and l-"

"I am sorry, but you are a demigod. That's why you came to this camp in the first place." said Annabeth cooly.

"I am not a half god! How many times do I have to tell all of you that! I have to get back to my-"

And that's when I stopped. I didn't want to talk about these memories to people who I just met.

As Annabeth was raising her eyebrow at me, I quickly I composed myself. I will have to think of a good excuse for my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry but this is all a bit hard for me to take in. I never even _knew_ that there were things such as demigods, and all of this just happened unexpectedly. I guess I just got carried away and started rambling things."

Annabeth studied my face, and gave the slightest shake of the head, which I couldn't understand. Then, she let out a sigh and said "It's all right. It can be pretty hard to take in the first time. I think it is time for your tour around Camp Half-Blood. Your escort will be Leo, who is-"

Just then, a boy with curly brown hair and ears that reminded me of those creatures… what were they called again? Right, elves. His face wore a mischievous expression and his eyes suggested a look of a hyper person.

"Did you just say my name? Oh will you look what we got here! lt's a new girl! Well hello there, whoever you are, I am the most fabulous person on Earth called Leo Vald-"

"I think that is enough Leo. Now please give her a tour of the camp." Then, she leaned towards me and whispered, "Warning: whenever Leo starts talking about how great and awesome he is, change the topic." After saying that, Annabeth smiled at me and walked away.

And that's when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Leo was pacing about, as if he couldn't stand still for a while.

"So, what is your name?"

"Me? Oh, It's Primrose Everdeen, but everyone calls me Prim."

"Do you like flowers?"

"I don't mind them."

"I think you are a daughter of Demeter."

"Demeter? Who's that?"

"The plants and agriculture goddess. How come you didn't know?"

"Oh, I knew there was some things called Greek gods, but we were given very vague information about them."

"Really? Oh, I thought you could be a daughter of Demeter, you know, since Primrose is a flower and her children are the crazy ones about flowers."

As we continued the tour, Leo turned out to be one of the funniest and kindest people ever. He would throw random jokes here and there, and seemed like a person who I could trust.

He explained all the aspects and customs of the camp, such as offering to your godly parent a piece of your food, and all of the other customs. He showed all the cabins of the camp. To be honest, it was breath-taking.

"So… to be a demigod, you need a godly parent right?

"Yeah."

"So that means one of my parents is a god?"

"Well, yeah."

"But… my father died, and my mother didn't possess any magical qualities other than healing."

"I understand how sad you feel I lost my mother to fire."

His mother was dead and he was so happy? Unlikely. He must be feeling horrendously broken in the inside. Just like me.

"I'm sorry for your mother. My father died in a mine accident."

"Your father was a miner?"

"Yeah."

Leo studied me with a curious expression, as if he was trying to solve a jigsaw people

"Prim," He began slowly. "How old were you when your father died?'

"Seven."

"Describe how your mother looked."

"Well, she had lovely blonde hair and blue eyes, just like all of the-"

That's when I stopped again. I just met Leo, and even though he is a good friend, now isn't a good time to tell him about my past.

"Just like you."

"Well, kind of. She, unlike me, was very beautiful and was fancied by quite a lot of boys"

"And your father?" Leo questioned

"Well, he had brown hair and the most startling grey eyes."

"Did your mother leave in between of taking care of you?"

"No."

"Prim, it's unlikely that he was your real father."

"What? No! How can you be so sure?"

"Because, the rule for the gods, is that they cannot live with their demigod children."

"They can't? Why?"

"I will explain that later. However, your mother is real."

So my mother had an affair with a god? That seems unlikely, however the expression of Leo's face didn't look like he was making a joke.

"But if he wasn't my real father" I began. "Then who was?"

"Well, since you aren't claimed yet, it remains unknown."

"When will I be claimed?"

"Now that is a question that even me, Leo the great, doesn't know. What's your age?"

"14."

"Well" Leo cracked a thoughtful expression. "Your godly parent should claim you soon since you are over 13."

"You have to be over 13 to be claimed?"

"No, you can be claimed before you are thirteen, however you must be claimed after you are thirteen."

"Did the gods not claim others before?"

"Well, yeah they didn't. Some kids were left unclaimed for a very long time. However, thanks to Annabeth's boyfriend Percy Jackson, Saviour of Olympus who helped us against this evil dude called Kronos. It's a long story, and I'm afraid we have lots of time."

All right, I understood that concept. So my dad was a god. If so, would he also be Katniss's father? However, I still needed to ask two more question.

"All right. Well, how do you know if you are claimed?"

"Well, the sign of your godly parent will flash over your head. I think I know your next question. It must be 'Where am I going to stay tonight?' Well, the answer is that you will be staying in the Hermes cabin, God of travelling and thieves. I, the Leo the great, shall be leading you towards the Hermes Cabin."

Leo smiled and held out his hand. I smiled back at him. This was going to be one hell of a camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, we hoped that you guys liked the first chapter. This is our first shot at one, so it isn't all that great. Criticism is always welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**(P.S This fan fiction supports Caleo, and Prim and Leo will not be in a relationship.)**


End file.
